Takei
History Takei was born of an unholy union of goblin and ja noi oni. His goblin mother did not survive the birth, as the triplets she birthed were all much bigger than normal goblin babies. Takei and his brothers all grew up under the militaristic regime of the ja noi of Kuchiku Clan, training for the war with the hated Chishiki Clan. But by the time Takei and his brothers were fully grown and trained, the war was over, and the remnants of the Chishiki Clan had scattered. But the leaders of the Kuchiku had learned news there exists some who still evade them, and that they had fled east to the continent of Bricca. Furthermore, they had learned there is a greenskin uprising, under a powerful orc who calls himself the Pale King. Armed with this knowledge, the Kuchiku begins sending greenskins covertly into Londorwin to ingrate themselves and support this Pale King, while also keeping an eye on him. Takei is one such goblin, joining the orcs of Londorwin in their campaign against Haven. Sent in advance of the regiment, his job is to set up a base of operations and gather and organize the regiment as they come into the city. During the third orc war, Takei advised an orc warchief named Bosco and waged a successful campaign against Egron, razing Silverwatch and Fort Ironhill and getting commended by the Daughters of Death themselves. At the end of the war, seeing Egron's forces advancing on Londorwin, he advised Bosco to cut and run, relocating to Shengming de Yaolan and creating the kingdom of Xibalba. He became the chancellor of Xibalba, and settled his goblin and hobgoblin subordinates in a fort across the river from its capital. Things were going smoothly, the kingdom was getting allies and recognition as it grew, but a certain halfling wizard started making trouble in the kingdom. He set out with Bosco and several others to hunt this halfling down, only to fall into his trap and ended up fighting forces from Jiyu. Noticing that the Jiyu soldiers where ensorcelled, he called out to his companions to show mercy and not slay them, but instead taken them prisoners. This adverted a conflict with Jiyu, which he believed was the hope of the mischievous halfling had. Warchief Bosco allowed the captives to go free after determining they were not at fault for invading Xibalba territory, but one particular captive decided not to leave, a paladin of Shizuru named Toba Noriko. She requested to stay a captive to the chancellor and was moved to the fort across the river. Takei spent long hours debating with her the virtues that he holds dear, glory in war, and protecting his clan, and to his surprise, it was a parallel to what Noriko holds dear. Wanting to learn more about her culture as the majority his knowledge had come from what the Oni Emperor's armies had taught him, he spent more time with her. Over time, the patient and virtuous Noriko made dents in his beliefs. His followers were at first surprised by his behavior, as he was acting nicer towards them. Some whisper that their commander was no longer fit to be their leader. Over the course of time, they started plotting taking over the leadership of the unit. That was until Raikwong found out about the conspirators. He beat them into submission, and warns them to never speak of mutiny again. And all was well for a while. But Takei continued to change, and over the course of a year, he begins seeking redemption, casting aside General Susumu, and following the precepts of Shizuru. Raikwong has had enough. He gathered the ex-conspirators and other goblins loyal to him and confronted Takei, trying to force him to perform General Susumu's sacrament for the army. When Takei refused (partly because he was no longer able to), he was chased out and had to flee along with Noriko. The pair escaped to wilderness, and start journeying back to Noriko's home, Jiyu. It took months of hardship and danger, as Takei no longer had any clerical powers granted by his ex-god, before they reached the outskirts of Jiyu. There, he atoned at a shrine to Shizuru, and converts to her worship. Redemption Takei seeked to undo the harm he had done in his life up until this point, he started supporting the heroes in their fight against Maloglash, and volunteered to use his administrative skills to aid the Shengese people in Ohanakoku expedition. Being a shrewd tactician and strategist, he steered the fledging Republic away from one crisis after another. Along with Noriko's help, he reestablished the faith of Shizuru to many shengese refugees who have lost their faith during the war. And he starts the long process of healing the invisible wounds the Oni have caused to the Shengese people. When Ginkuto built its Cathedral to Shizuru, the faithful surprised him by naming him the high priest. He was touched by the way they were able to set aside his past as their enemy and place their faith in him. He now has children with Noriko, whom he has taken as his wife and lives with his family in Ginkuto. Appearance Takei is tall for a goblin, and bulky. Standing at 4'11" he is still a head shorter than humans that he commands, but he is quite a bit bulkier, with strong arm and leg muscles bulging where his grey limbs are exposed beneath his simple clothing. His hair has grown to a fiery red, and he is usually clad in the garmets of a monk. He has a single glowing purple horn on his forehead, part of his oni heritage. Personality Takei was a calculating goblin who had risen in the ranks of the imperial Kuchiku army in his youth. He has a tactical acumen that makes him a dangerous foe, and uses his allies' strength to the best advantage. He is often insightful and likes to think like his enemies to learn their mindset and tactics. He does have a cowardly streak, which he tries to hide in front of others. In the years he has been converted, his has become introspective, thinking on the consequences of his actions before acting. He also seeks to light the path for others like him who were born into darkness and never seen the light. Friends Shizuru adherants, Ohanakoku citizens, allies in battle. Enemies None. Aspirations He wishes to spend the rest of his life serving the Shengese people and undoing the harm the Kuchiku did to them. Category:Player Characters